


Capelli d'angelo

by Leli



Series: Capelli d'angelo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Draco, Creature Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nota uno strano particolare durante una lezione di pozioni... e decide di sperimentare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capelli d'angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Immaginata dopo una notte insonne, scritta di corsa sull'autobus metre tornavo a casa e trascritta poco prima di pranzo... non so cosa sia, non so se vi piacerà, ma avevo bisogno di un secondo di tregua (sto scrivendo la mia tesi specialistica in matematica... direi che come spiegazione al mio stress è sufficiente^_^)

**L'esperimento**

 

_Hogwarts - Lunedì - Metà mattinata - Sotterranei._

L'aula di pozioni fumava intossicante per tutti i calderoni che gorgogliavano sul fuoco. Chi aveva eseguito bene la pozione ora avrebbe dovuto avere una melassa di un color violaceo che ribolliva pigramente infondendo nell'aria un vago odore dolciastro.

La pozione di Harry non era proprio viola ma aveva l'odore che ci si sarebbe aspettati.

" _Girare cinque volte in senso orario. Abbassare la fiamma. Far ribollire per tre minuti. Aggiungere mezzo grammo di polvere di capelli d'Angelo._ "

Malfoy era finito proprio nel banco di fronte ad Harry: era arrivato in ritardo trattenuto da una visita improvvisa di suo padre. Scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro.

Harry si fermò.

Stesso colore.

I capelli di Malfoy, ora lunghi fino alle spalle sistemati in un taglio alla moda, avevano lo stesso colore della polvere di capelli d'Angelo.

" _Far ribollire per sette minuti._ "

In sette minuti si possono fare molte cose...come prendere la bacchetta senza farsi vedere da Piton che strapazzava Neville, mormorare un incantesimo e staccare delicatamente una piccola ciocca dei capelli di Malfoy e richiamarla, sempre silenziosamente, a sé. Prese un sacchetto vuoto per gli ingredienti e ve la infilò dentro.

Tre minuti e sedici secondi totali.

Harry e gli altri studenti presero i guanti di pelle di Drago mettendosi ad armeggiare con uno degli ultimi pericolosi ingredienti che avrebbero completato la pozione.

 

Finita la lezione avevano un'ora libera ed Harry si affrettò a tornare in dormitorio, ignorando la bionda Serpe e i suoi scagnozzi.

Lavò e sterilizzò la ciocca, prese il coltello a lama d'oro e spezzettò i capelli in pezzetti sempre più piccoli, il più uniformemente possibile. Li mise nel mortaio di marmo levigato con pietra di Luna e iniziò a frammentare la ciocca spezzettata.

 

Gli ci vollero quattro giorni per ottenere finalmente un polvere tanto sottile quanto quella che usavano a lezione. La ripose in un contenitore adatto e attese.

 

Dopo due settimane arrivò finalmente una lezione di Piton in cui era necessario realizzare una pozione contenente polvere di capelli d'angelo.

Harry ci mise il quadruplo dell'attenzione, fece in modo che tutti i passaggi gli fossero chiari, chiese persino aiuto a un Piton assolutamente sconvolto dal comportamento del moro.

E usò la polvere ricavata dai capelli di Malfoy, non meno scintillante di quella che aveva Hermione seduta accanto a lui.

 

Facendo la massima attenzione finì la pozione. Il turchese del liquido lumeggiato da pagliuzze scintillanti era perfetto, solo l'odore non era altrettanto intenso dell'originale.

 

\- Ha stranamente fatto un buon lavoro, Signor Potter. - gli disse il professore mentre consegnava la boccetta. La bionda Serpe era a pochi passi dietro di lui e aveva appena consegnato il suo lavoro al suo professore preferito - Sa spiegarmi perché l'odore non è intenso come dovrebbe? - il suo sopracciglio alzato e la luce quasi confusa dei suoi occhi fecero capire ad Harry che il professore non aveva un risposta plausibile a quella domanda.

\- Colpa della polvere di capelli d'Angelo, Signore. - rispose Harry guardando Malfoy negli occhi - I capelli dei mezziangeli non sono altrettanto efficaci di quelli degli Angeli. -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata 01/12/2008 su un altro archivio.


End file.
